Leaving well enough Alone
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: With their defeat at hand, Infinite leaves the Eggman Empire.


It's over. It is finally over. Nothing could change the present or the future now. Everything up to this very moment is now gone. That's how it usually is right.

Heroes defeat the villains in the end by some sort of miracle right? With the power of Teamwork Right? Or is it the power of friendship? Whatever it is, the sky is all clear now for the battle to resume. The battle to free Möbius from the clutches of Evil.

 _"Everything we've done for the last six months to conquer and control Möbius is blown away in four days...Damn Hedgehog, I should've kill him after our fight in the Mystic Ruins?"_

He facepalms his Mask sighing abit and looks back up at the sky seeing both fleets firing shots at each other. But it's clear to him the red ships were getting obliterated and the blue ships are winning.

 _"I thought, maybe, I could change this world but I was wrong...heroes always get in the way to keep the peace...for freedom they say...once the rebuilding is done and the world comes together as one to build a better future...Möbius will go back to its old ways"_

He gets up from the edge of a cliff still watching the battle on the ground dunking it out with the Illusions he deploy the moment the Virtual Sun was created. Things weren't looking good at all.

He grips one of his sharp gloves into a fist gripping onto a bag over his shoulder and lets out another sigh, this time in disappointment, loosen his grip on the bag and setting it on the ground.

A low humming sound is heard from his chest and he gently pats the object attach into his chest, more like it's embedded in there. The ruby was so soft, smooth and definitely powerful.

 _"Such power to have and I'm taking it with me, i don't need Dr. Eggman too tell me what to do anymore...he can play his little game, rely on his machine to destroy Sonic, the Resistance and G.U.N...he believes a copy of the original Phantom Ruby, which I posses, will work...What a loser"_

He shakes his head rubbing the back of his white tentical hair, poking from the back of his helmet and he hears a beeping sound coming from inside the bag.

 _"Infinite come in"_

Another sigh escapes from his mask and kneels down opening up the bag, reaching inside taking out a radio/walkie-talkie and turning it on.

"Go ahead Doctor"

 _"It appears your virtual sun has fail, you miserable Jackal"_

He rolls his eyes ignoring the insult.

"It appears so Doc, what do we do?"

 _"Head down into the canyon and delay Sonic, I still need time for my robots to finish building my robot that's going to destroy the Resistance and G.U.N once and for all"_

"As you wish Doctor Eggman, your word is Law"

He could hear the doctor laughing on the radio and turns it off before tossing it back into the bag. Picking the bag off the ground; Infinite looks inside too see a few other things, making sure everything was secured and safe for his trip.

 _"Discs in the casings are secured, USB drives are all in there, Data chips including a few blueprints...mementos...and most importantly, my Energy Saber"_

He smirks behind his mask and takes out some kind of object shape like the hilt of a blade with a red button on it and the shape of a pentagon on one of the ends, that had two square shape holes on the sides and a triangular shape hole on the top

 _"It can cut through anything...even flesh"_

He nods after examining his object like weapon for a minute before putting it back in the bag, tying it up tightly and strapping it around his back.

 _"It's time too go...the 'Committee' is surely going to ask me alot of questions, it's the only way...to be Exonerated of my crimes, and rejoin society in 'The Valley' the only 'Safe Haven' on Mobius along with the 'Five Islands' and the 'Desert Canyon' in Shamar"_

Infinite knew the Resistance was gonna win today and it's obviously clear they'll come looking for him next and the Phantom Ruby. But that didn't seem to bother him, he felt very confident everything was going to be okay for him.

 _"The 'Militia' intelligent division will surely have a field day with all the information I took off of Eggman Main Computer, guess he's not so smart after all...they will certainly want this but only if I get something in return"_

The Mask Jackal looks over his shoulder briefly and notice a blue streak running through the canyon taking down robots and anything that's thrown at it.

 _"Go ahead Sonic, claim your Victory for the Resistance...cause you heroes won't be able to bring me to justice"_

Looking straight forward again, a determine look is seen behind his mask. Infinite hovers in the air, a red aura surrounding him and he flies away from the battlefield far away.

No one would ever know Infinite left the battlefield that day since he was done fighting for the Eggman Empire, it was a lost cause and he knew it. And with the Phantom Ruby in his possession, it's payment enough to end his contract with Eggman.

Whatever his future was now, he's ready to face it head on.

"Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone" he said to himself smirking behind his mask and flying over the horizon to his destination.

-m-

 **It is sometimes best to leave well enough alone Infinite, take the Phantom Ruby with you and leave the world lingering in Fear.**

 **Just a little something I want to type. What do you all think of it**

 **Maybe I'll do a sequel, maybe but I got other story's to work on. And for those that are curious about the 'There's no Justice' story.**

 **I finally figure how to continue it.**

 **Anyway hope you all like this little story and see ya all later.**


End file.
